Story of World: Rainbow Village
(世界物語 虹の村 Sekai Monogatari: Niji no Mura) is Japanese anime television series produced by Maiyumeno Academy (or Dream About World and the second main series in Dreaming World's new titled "Story of World" branch. The series produced by Hiroaki Shibata, and written by Akao Deko, who also wrote the anime Pretty Rhythm (manga). Character illustrations were handled by Akiyoshi. It starts airing on 5 March 2017, replacing Story of World (anime) in its initial time slot, and finished airing on 30 December 2018. The main themes are colors with motifs being magical idol princesses. Like the other re-branded Story of World series, it applies more visual novel-styled graphics. Plot In the kingdom of Regensdorf, three princesses turned the Kanimals into Colorful Stones so they can rest calmly in the Solberg Forest while cleaning the town, with the exception of Lovelilu, a white rabbit who acts goof off. But during pelican's delivery of the charms in forest, a strong wind blew him off, causing the Colorful Stones to scatter all across Earth. Lovelilu, now being punished, is sent to Earth to retrieve her friends. At Rainbow Sky Village, a 13-year-old girl named Amamori Harue along with her friend Natsukawa Yumi saw a group of shooting stars, not knowing that the pets were scattered in the city they live in. After that, Harue was on her balcony observing the night sky and saw one pink shooting star and fell into her water glass and became a Pink Colorful Stone. The next day, they go to the jewelry store to examine the jewel, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a boy named Leopold and saw the pink stone Harue has. Leopold then explained to her that he was working for a special organisation which is linked to the great princesses of Einzbern and told them about the Kanimals as well as those that were scattered all over town. Harue accepted the offer on gather all the Kanimals back to Regensdorf Kingdom and awakened Lovelilu using the Color Pocketbook. Now teaming up with a group known as Märchen Royals, it is now their task to gather all the Kanimals together and take them back to Kingdom of Regensdorf before an evil King named King of Gems finds them first. As the series progresses, the main heroines uncover new Kanimals on their way. But at the same time, Selphy, another princess who can use Thunder Magic awakens from his Colorful Stone State. And now the princesses have to face him so the havoc and chaos will disappear in both Regensdorf Kingdom and the Human World. Characters 'Märchen Royals' Shiny Unit *Shuka Saitō as Harue Amamori (甘森 春枝 Amamori Harue) *Yūki Wakai as Yumi Natsukawa (夏川 由美 Natsukawa Yumi) *Himika Akaneya as Leona Kizaki (木崎 レオナ Kizaki Reona) *Yuka Ōtsubo as Akane Otoshiro (音城 茜 Otoshiro Akane) *Rina Hidaka as Mai Fujiwara (藤原 まい Fujiwara Mai) *Karen Miyama as Dakota Marigold (ダコタ・マリーゴールド Dakota Marīgōrudo) *Maaya Uchida as Katja Housen (カトヤ・ホーズン Katia Hōzun) *Rikako Aida as Rani Momonogi (桃乃木 ラニア Momonogi Rania) *Yui Ogura as Charlotte (シャーロット Shārotto) *Kaede Hondo as VM (花村 ここみ Hanamura Kokomi, real name: Valérie Müller) ---- *Kiyono Yasuno as Meiko Shirakaba (白樺 めいこ Shirakaba Meiko) *Koharu Kusumi as Hoshino Taneda (種田 星野 Taneda Hoshino) *Riho Iida as Nagisa Kazeno (風野 渚 Kazeno Nagisa) *Haruka Shiraishi Kirari Hanamura (花村 キラリ Hanamura Kirari) *Tomoyo Kurosawa as Luna Christensen (ルナ・クリステンセン Runa Kurisutensen) *Rumi Ōkubo as Natalija Smirnova (ナタリヤ・スミルノワ Natariya Sumirunowa) *Sumire Uesaka as Kyoko Tsubaki (椿 京子 Tsubaki Kyōko) *Sora Tokui as Fuka Minamino (南野 風香 Minamino Fūka) *Sayaka Nakaya Hanon Igarashi (五十嵐 はのん Igarashi Hanon) *Kaori Ishihara as Hiro Daikuuji (大空寺 ひろ Daikūji Hiro) *Aika Kobayashi as Manami Sonoda (園田 真奈美 Sonoda Manami) *Reina Ueda as Yayoi Umezawa (梅沢 やよい Umezawa Yayoi) Glitter Unit *Kana Hanazawa as Nao Kurohara (黒原 なお Kurohara Nao) *Minami Tsuda as Wang Qin Ling (王秦灵 Chinese/ワン チン リン Japanese) *Ari Ozawa as Park Bora (Korean: 박보라, Japanese: パク ボラ) / Pearl Korea *Minako Kotobuki as Forte (フォルテ Forute, full name: Forte Palmeiro Souza) *Yū Serizawa as Nina (ニナ, full name: Guilhermina Isabelle Monteiro da Cunha) *Kanako Takatsuki Angelica Suárez (アンジェリカ・スアレス Anjerika Suaresu) *Miyu Kubota as Chino Mimura (美村 チノ Mimura Chino) 'Male Students' 'Maple Quartet' 'Supporting Characters' *Yasuhiro Takato as Shinobu Katsuragi (桂木 忍 Katsuragi Shinobu) *Akemi Okamura as Kokomi Akamatsu (赤松 ここみ Akamatsu Kokomi) *Yuki Kaji as Tenchi Rukawa (流川 天地 Rukawa Tenchi) *Yukari Tamura as Himawari Edogawa (江戸川 ひまわり Edogawa Himawari) *Asami Imai Aira Nadeshiko (撫子 アイラ Nadeshiko Aira) *Luka Christensen and Leno Christensen - Luna's twin brothers. Voiced by: Yūto Uemura (Luka), Kaito Ishikawa (Leno) 'Magical People' *Shizuka Itō as Rainbow Queen (虹の女王様 Niji no Joosama) *King of Gems (宝石の王様 Hōseki no Ousama) Theme Songs Opening Theme #Kimi wa Steady (キミは Steady) by WHY@DOLL (Ep 1-10) #Believe! by FES☆TIVE (Ep 11-20) #Wonderful Palette by i☆Ris (Ep 21-30) #Calypso no Musume ni Hanataba o (カリプソ娘に花束を) by Negicco (Ep 31-40) #Kimi wa Dream (君はドリーム) by Negicco (Ep 41-48) Ending Theme #Love Story wa Shumatsu ni (Love Storyは巣末に) by WHY@DOLL (Ep 1-10) #Hapi-Hapi Fishing Date by Tsuri Bit (Ep 11-20) #Melancholy by Cidergirl (Ep 21-30) #Promises, Promises by WHY@DOLL (Ep 31-40) #Never Ending Story by Negicco (Ep 41-48) Trivia *The anime's location was planned to set in Nagoya, Japan but changed to Berlin, Germany. *This anime was originally planned for 40 episodes. Due to high ratings, Cosmonity added more 8 episodes, making this anime have a total of 48 episodes. *''Story of World: Rainbow Village'' is the first series where the Luxemburgish idol has a boyfriend. Navigation Category:Anime